


Nothing to Wear

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Plus-size hunter reader x Dean. She wears a sexy top and he can’t keep his eyes off of her.   This was originally written on my phone, so please disregard any grammar issues.Word count: 2k





	Nothing to Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, NSFW, road head

Another salt and burn was over. After digging up the grave, the boys and you decided to take showers and high tail it out of town tonight.  
You showered and put on the only relatively clean shirt and bra you had left for the week and found a pair of only semi dirty dark wash blue jeans. Sure you had worn the shirt and bra earlier in the week but you had to flirt with a security guard to get some info about the case, you only wore it for like an hour, so it didn’t count.

 

The bra was a black lace push up and your top was a ceylon blue sleeveless shirt, it was really low cut with kind of a faux wrap look to it. You looked in the mirror and thought ‘damn’ my titties look real good in this, as you caressed your breasts lightly. It had been while since you got any. You thought about allowing yourself a little alone time before you got on the road but you didn’t have time.   
You finished off the look with a black swing cardigan since Dean likes to keep the car’s AC running at almost full blast.   
When you joined the boys in their room after packing up your belongings, both Sam and Dean gave you the once over. Sure you were a full figured women, but you had goods that even made those male modeling SOBs stand a take notice. Most men responded well to the way you looked, you had a nice smile, bright expressive eyes, long hair, a fucking killer rack, smallish waist, round big ass and thick thighs. In actually, you thought you were probably a six but you acted like a ten. Your confidence was the key to your sex appeal.  
As you left the hotel, Sam asked if he could sleep in the back seat, you of course agreed.  
An hour into the drive, Sam was stretched out and snoring on the backseat and you were singing quietly under your breath to the song on the radio, while you road shotgun. You continued to wrap yourself up with your cardigan.   
Dean noticed, “Are you cold, (Y/N/N)?”  
“Yes, can we turn the AC off?” You asked back.  
“Sure thing.” He agreed as he turned the knob.   
Your boobs were cold and tweaked. You wanted to rub them just to warm them up but you didn’t think that would be very appropriate with Dean less than a foot away. Finally, your breasts were warm enough that you didn’t have to be bundled up in your cardigan anymore. Your breasts were still swollen from being cold for so long, they peaked through your shirt a little more than normal. You didn’t think Dean would notice, it was dark and there weren’t any other cars on the road so light was minimal.   
A few minutes past, you pulled out your phone to do some shopping on Amazon. The light from your phone highlighted your amazing cleavage. At first Dean didn’t notice, then he glanced at your phone and there they were on full display. He smiled like a little boy looking up a girl’s skirt. You were completely oblivious that he was checking you out, you were too involved with finding the right item to order and reading reviews.  
Every minute or two, Dean would take a few seconds to look down and daydream about the gorgeous pair of breasts that were still being emphasized by the light from your phone.   
All of a sudden, Dean jerked the car, not enough to wake Sam but you felt it. “Sorry, there was something in the road.” He said. There wasn’t anything in the road, he had been looking at your boobs for too long and started to veer off course. You had no indication that he was lying, you were still focused on what you were doing to even care.   
Another twenty minutes past, you finished your order and started to read an e-book on your phone. He jolted the Impala again, Dean tried to play it off like there was something else in the road. “Really Dude?!” You exclaimed. “That’s twice in less than half an hour. If you are getting sleepy just tell me, I’ll take over!”  
“No, no, I’m fine. I got this.” He told you.  
“Ok, then what the hell’s going on?” You asked.  
“Umm…” He muttered as he scratched the back of his head, then he looked down at your breasts.  
“Oh! Oh!” You squealed as you had an epiphany. “Really?!” You said in a high pitched voice. “You almost drove us off the road cause you were looking at me?”  
“Umm, Umm yeah.” He stuttered. “I am really sorry. They just looked so soft and kissable.“ He tried to explain. “I am going to focus on my driving the rest of the trip home.”  
Shit. You were flattered actually. You thought Dean was super sexy but way out of your league.   
“It's ok!” You comforted him. “I totally understand they’re just there, ya know, and you’re a guy. This outfit is totally inappropriate but I didn’t have anything else that wasn’t covered in dirt or blood.” You folded the cardigan around you covering yourself.  
“No, I didn’t mean to make you feel ashamed.” He looked at you and took your hand. “You, you are beautiful, and those are just delectable” looking down at your now covered chest, “Shit! Fuck!“ He cursed, “What I mean to say is I shouldn’t be objectify you. We are friends, you are family.”  
There was something in his apology that turned you on and even made you want to do something dirty. You turned your head and saw Sam, who was still sound asleep on the backseat, you looked back at Dean and provocatively said, “You know I don’t mind if you look me or even objectify me.” You opened the front of your cardigan revealing your bosom again. You slid the cardigan off your shoulders then threw it into the floor.  
Dean’s eye grew wide with surprise, he was now watching you instead of the road. “You really think I am beautiful?” You asked as you grazed your first two fingers between your breasts.  
“Damn! Oh yeah! Very beautiful!” He confessed shaking his head up and down.   
You undid your seat belt and slid next to him. “Is this ok?” You asked.   
“Yeah, it is.” Dean replied in a needy voice.   
You placed your right hand on the top of his thigh. “Is this still ok?” You asked again.   
“Sure is sweetheart.” He said a little cocky this time as he knew where this might be going.   
You started to rub his thigh and then you moved your hand to his growing bulge. You kissed his ear lobe, nibbling and sucking on his soft lope then you moved your attention to a soft patch on his neck. You whispered in his ear, “If I do something with you, you have to stay quiet so we don’t wake up Sammy and you have to keep this car steady too.” You proposed. “Do you think you can do that?”   
“I am going try.” He let out a deep breath trying to prepare for what you were about to do to him.   
You turned his head sealed the verbal deal with a quick, moist kiss on the lips. You turned the radio up just a little bit more to muffle any noise from the front seat. You looked back at Sam one more time, he was still out cold. You undid Dean’s belt and fly and slipped his snake through the opening in his boxers. You weren’t disappointed by what you saw he was long and girthy. You reached over with your right hand and stroked his member for a minute or so, making sure he was good and hard. His eyes were fixated on the road but he’d smile at you and made very satisfying faces so you knew he was enjoying this. He was trying so hard to keep silent. “That is my good boy.” You whispered as you kissed back into his neck.   
You slid down slightly in the seat to better position yourself. Your right hand gripped the base of his cock as you licked a small bead of pre-cum that had formed at his slit. The feeling of your tongue on his dick made his hips roll, you knew he wanted to vocalize his enjoyment but he couldn’t. You continued to lick into his slit lapping up every last drop of his manhood. You licked around his tip and then crept down gliding your tongue over his shaft. You made sure to give extra attention to his large, sensitive and protruding vein on the underside of his penis.   
You were turned on, you could feel yourself getting wet and the heat rising in your core. Enough playing around, you took his massive cock fully in your mouth. He let out a deep breath trying to control himself.   
He took his right hand off the steering wheel and placed it on the small of your back. He started making little light circles on your exposed skin.   
You glided your lips up and down his shaft slowly and gently. His circles became faster and with more pressure. It was his noiseless way of telling you what to do. You increased you rhythm as you bobbed your head with more force now.   
The car stopped for a red light, you too stopped and looked up at Dean. His face was lit by the red light making him look very devilish. He mouthed the word ‘MORE’ to you with a smile and a dark lust grew in his eyes. You were more than happy to contribute to his pleasure.   
His dick was hard and long you couldn’t help but think about how it would feel to ride him all night. Your sucking became more intense the more you fantasized about him.   
In a matter of moments, Dean had gently placed his hand on the back of your head, it was your indication that he was about to cum. You continued at a feverish pace. You wanted him to cum and you wanted him to cum hard too. He pressed down a little harder now and let out a soft moan. His hot cum poured into your mouth. You loved how it felt and you wanted more, you continued to suck until you lapped it all up. The taste of it down your throat was intoxicating.   
He said “Wow, that was awesome!” As you put your play toy away and sat up. He caressed your hand and kissed into your mouth still tasting himself on you. “That was so good, you were so fucking hot!” He whispered satisfied. “I want to return the favor right now!”   
“I want you now too but we can wait until we get home. I know you will ‘do’ me up right.” You giggled. You thought about telling him to stop the car and making Sam take a walk for twenty minutes.   
You pulled a water bottle out of your bag, you were a little dry after giving head, it always made you parched. You were a such a little cum slut you wanted to suck him off again. You were good so you put your cardigan back on and re-buckled your seat belt. The two of you didn’t say a word the rest of the way home, Dean held your hand the whole trip, occasionally kissing it tenderly.   
Dean pulled into the garage and ran around to your door, opening it quickly, he pulled you out of the car and into him. He couldn’t wait to hold you. His kiss was warm and passionate as he pressed you into the car. Sam looked at the two of you with raised eye brows. “Ok, what the hell did I miss?” Sam inquired.   
You both just laughed and continued to kiss up against the Impala. Sam smirked and left the garage. You two kissed all the way back to his bedroom leaving a trail of clothes on the floor from the garage


End file.
